1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention describe method of manufacturing high quality low dislocation density gallium nitride and gallium nitride alloy films, such as aluminum gallium nitride (AlGaN).
2. Discussion of Related Art
Gallium nitride (GaN) and gallium nitride alloy films such as aluminum gallium nitride (AlGaN) films are finding greater importance in the development and fabrication of a variety of semiconductor devices, such as short wavelength light emitting diodes (LEDs), laser diodes (LD) and electronic devices, such as high electron mobility transistors (HEMTs), heterojunction bipolar transistors (HBTs). An important requirement forming these semiconductor devices is the fabrication of a suitable thick gallium nitride layer with a smooth surface and low dislocation density.
Presently, gallium nitride layers are formed by metal organic chemical vapor deposition (MOCVD) techniques and molecular beam expitaxial (MBE) techniques. Unfortunately, MOCVD and MBE techniques suffer from low growth rates and the use of expensive, low volume equipment.
What is desired, are methods for forming a gallium nitride (GaN) and gallium nitride alloy film, such as aluminum gallium nitride (AlGaN) at low cost and high growth rates to enable the cost effective production of low cost gallium nitride based high brightness LEDs for solid state lighting and full color displays.